His Son
by Ethelred
Summary: After a battle, the bad Suikotsu discovers that before meeting the Shichinintai the good Suikotsu was married and had a kid. For the mercenary it doesn't matter. He just can kill this brat and forget all of this. After all, he is not his son… is he…?
1. Part I

_**HIS SON**_

_Summary :_

After a battle, the bad Suikotsu discovers that before meeting the Shichinintai, the good Suikotsu was married and had a kid. For the mercenary, it doesn't matter. He just can kill this brat and forget all of this. After all, he is not his son… is he…?

_Hi everyone !_

_It's a Inuyasha Fanfiction about the Shichinintai, or Band of Seven, belonging of course to Rumiko Takahashi._

_It's my first fanfiction in English so I hope there is not many mistakes... Please, don't be too strict and tell me when a correction is needed. I hope you will enjoy reading this fiction. There will be 4 parts, and they are all written but I will not upload them at once. If you don't wait between each part, it will be no fun : I want to keep you in suspense ! ;-)_

_**Part I**__**: **_

_**Don't joke around !**_

When Suikotsu opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a bright light, which made him wonder if he was still alive. Then he remembered that if he was dead, he certainly would not be in heaven, but in hell and even if he had never gone there before he could bet that there was no such bright light in hell. A female voice called him from another room and the mercenary finally opened his eyes widely. Where was he ? who was this woman calling him by his former name so casually ? and why was he so cold ? He looked at the clothes he was wearing... he was naked. Well, this explained the cold. He was injured but seemed rather healed now.

Suikotsu sat and massaged his temples, trying to figure out what happened. The last thing he could remember was a battle. How surprising, he thought. He was with Renkotsu and Mukotsu when suddenly… arrows. Yeah, they were shooting at. And… two kids. He could remember their faces, a girl who was around ten and a younger boy. His head had ached… Suikotsu swore. The good doctor had certainly tried to take control over the body in order to help the brats. And it seemed that he didn't fail. But what the hell happened after that ? The member of the Shichinintai was clueless.

"Sakashi, what are you doing ? I've already called you twice ! you didn't forget your promise to see the old Haruka this morning, did you ?"

Suikotsu looked at the woman who was standing in front of him. A beautiful woman. Black long and soft hair, brown and kindly eyes… She smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that ? can't believe that the good memories of the night are real ?"

Suikotsu shook his head and stared by the window. _What the hell…_ _when had this pathetic guy learned to make this kind of woman his own ? _Well… it didn't really matter. He had to find the Shichinintai, he had no time to waste here anymore. Suikotsu dressed up and made his way to go away from this place.

"Sakashi, where are you going ? just eat before…"

"Shut up, woman ! my name's Suikotsu, it's not Sakashi anymore !"

"What…? are you sure you are fine ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just shut up and I won't harm you."

The woman widened her eyes but she kept silent. Suikotsu sniggered and continued his way, going through another room where a little boy was eating. When he saw the man, the kid smiled and yelled :

"Mornin', Dad !"

Suikotsu froze. He turned to the boy and stared at him like he was some kind of monster.

"What the… who's this little brat ?" he asked to the woman behind him.

She paled.

"Who's the brat ?" Suikotsu repeated with a threatening voice.

"He is… your son…" she murmured.

"Don't joke around !" said the mercenary, catching her left arm. "It can't be my son !"

"Sakashi, you are frightening me..."

"I don't care ! you really think you can trick me, saying I have a son ?"

"But… it is true… Shoutaro is… our son…"

Tears started to appear in her eyes. Suikotsu released her and looked at the kid. He had black hair and brown eyes staring at the adults with curiosity. He didn't even seem to be scared. The Shichinintai shook his head. It had to be a nightmare… when this idiotic doctor had made this… _thing_ ?

"How do you know me ? who are you to… me ?"

"Your... wife. We married six years ago… but you disappeared around one year ago…"

"And how old is this brat ?"

"He is five…"

Suikotsu sighed and sat down. So it was possible that he was the other guy's son. _He_ surely had him before meeting the Shichinintai. How came that he didn't remember anything ?

"Since when am I here ?"

"Four… days…"

Suikotsu stared wide-eyed at her. Four days…? But where were the others during all this time ? didn't they search after him ?

"How did you find me ?"

"I didn't… you arrived here, you were injured. I though you were coming from this village which was attacked by the Shichinintai the day before…"

The mercenary sniggered.

"Well.. it's not all wrong, after all… I came from this village, but I didn't live there."

The woman stared at him, not understanding what he meant. He grinned.

"_I am_ a member of the Shichinintai."

She gasped and stepped backwards.

"You can't escape now, its too late."

"You… it is a joke, isn't it…? Sakashi…"

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu… and Suikotsu. Did you see the link between all our names ? we are the Shichinintai. So no, it's not a joke."

"But… but…"

"Mum…"

She jumped and turned to her son who approached them.

"Shoutaro… go outside now…"

"What's the need for ?" asked Suikotsu, mocking. "He can stay here, can't he ?"

"You won't… do something to him… ?"

"Well, I don't like _living _kids and I don't think of him as my son, so…"

"Stop joking around ! he _is_ your son ! what are you playing at ?"

"I'm not playing at anything. This thing is not my son, but _his_. The good doctor. The pathetic guy. We share the same body, but I'm not _him_. So quit trying to make me feel the paternal streak because it won't work."

He stood up.

"Stop it ! Sakashi…"

"Shut up. You're really getting on my nerves."

"Dad, why are you yelling at mum ?"

"Don't call me dad, you brat."

"Why ?"

Suikotsu looked at the kid. Did he understand what was happening ? Seemed not.

"Because I'm not."

"That's mean, dad."

"I told you to not call me like that."

"Then by what name can I call you ?"

"No need to call me by any name anymore, because you won't live for long now."

The woman sobbed.

"Why ? I'm sick ?"

What the hell was wrong with this kid ? did he really not understand what was going on ? it was not so difficult !

"No, 'cause I'm going to kill you."

"You can't. Dads don't kill their children."

"But I'm _not_ your dad ! what's wrong with him ? is he really that stupid ?"

"Don't call him stupid ! you can't expect him to…"

"Shit, I'm really pissed now. Say goodbye !"

But Suikotsu hadn't the time to take out his claws that the woman pounced on him, trying to hit him, but the assassin dodged her. Nevertheless he fell and his head knocked on the ground. The woman, scared, looked at him, paling, then she noticed the blood.

"Mum, he's bleeding !"

"Shoutaro ! don't go near him…"

"But dad is…"

"Just go away…"

The kid obeyed while his mother approached carefully the man. He was injured at his head due to the fall but he was still breathing. She sighed. At least, he was not dead… Maybe it would be better, but she didn't want to feel like a murderer, neither she wanted her son to believe that she killed his father.

"Who knows," she whispered, "he might be my Sakashi again at his awakening…"


	2. Part II

_Hello there !_

_Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like this fiction. I hope you will still like it... _

_To Dumbledorette : don't worry, you don't need to translate ! ;-p Et merci !!!!!!_

_**Part II**__** :**_

_**I'm NOT your dad**_

Suikotsu opened his eyes slowly, disturbed by the light. His head ached and he could barely move. Actually all his body ached. Where was he…?

"Are you awake ?"

He remembered now.

He turned to the kid who was laying beside him. He was gazing at him and had a small smile on his face.

"What're you looking for ?" muttered the assassin.

"Shoutaro, I told you to not stay here."

"Mum, he's awake !"

The woman appeared.

"That's true" she said with a soft smile. "So, Sakashi, how do you feel today ?"

"Not well… what happened ?"

"Mum kicked your ass !" the kid answered joyfully.

"Shoutaro, could you go outside for a moment, please ?"

"But I…"

"Please, Shoutaro."

He sighed but obeyed without saying anything else. When he was outside, the woman turned to the man, not smiling anymore.

"You're not back to normal, are you ?"

"That depends what normal is."

"You're…"

"The Shichinintai, yes. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I bet you're not sincere, but I guess I can't expect nothing more than this false apology from you."

"You guess correct, woman."

"My name is Asako, not woman."

"Like I care what your name is."

She quickly wiped the tears away, then she looked at the man straight into his eyes and began to talk in a determined voice.

"Listen… I know that you're not the man I loved anymore. Okay. I can bear it and still go on. After all, you were missing during one year and a half, I stopped hoping for your return a long ago. But… Don't be such a jerk, especially toward Shoutaro. It's not important which personality of yours thinks of him as his son, because in his eyes you're his father. Nothing can change that."

Suikotsu reminded silent, staring at the ceiling. Asako sighed.

"You should rest. Your head knocked hard on the ground yesterday."

And she left the room, letting the assassin alone. Suikotsu closed his eyes. He didn't care about what the brat thought of him, his mother either, but he felt a little strange through. He had awaken from a long sleep, just to discover that his other personality was married and had a child. What a pain in the ass…

The mercenary sighed deeply and tried to sleep. However, just a few minutes had passed when he felt a movement beside him. He opened his eyes and saw the kid just above him.

"What're you doing, brat ?"

"You're not dying, right?"

"Of course not. Go away."

The child sat properly, but continued staring at the man.

"Are you here for something in particular ?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you just go away ?"

"'Cause I want to stay with you."

"I don't want you with me."

The boy frowned.

"Why are you so mean, dad ?"

"I'm not your dad. How many times do I have to tell you that ?"

"One more time, I guess."

Suikotsu finally looked at him. Why did he feel that the child was making fun of the situation ?

"What ?" asked Shoutaro, seeing that the mercenary was staring at him with a curious look on his face.

"Nothing," the man muttered.

Suikotsu closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the kid at his side… in vain.

"Dad, what were you talking about with mum ?"

"Stop calling me dad."

"Then how can I call you ?"

"Just don't call me."

Silent.

"But it's weird if I don't call you, 'cause I always call you dad."

Suikotsu sighed.

"Shut up, brat. Let me rest."

"Tell me how I can call you before."

If he was not this weak, he would have killed him right away.

"Call me master."

"No way."

"My Lord."

"That sucks."

"Big brother."

"It'll be weird."

"…"

"No more idea ? then I'll just continue calling you dad."

"I'm _not _your dad. Listen... I'm in your dad's body, but I'm _not_ him."

The boy stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but it's true. In this body there are two personalities. Mine and your dad's. But we are two different persons."

Shoutaro seemed to think before talking again.

"So… that means I have two dads ?"

"What the heck… Have you really listened to what I said ?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then how did you end up with this conclusion ?"

"You said that you were two in the body, but that's my dad's body, so that means you two are my dads."

Suikotsu smacked his forehead in despair.

"Listen… During all the time you were with your dad, he had the control of this body but _now_, I'm the master of it. And even if I just look alike your dad, I'm _not_ him. Understood ?"

"No, I don't understand. If you're not my dad, why are you in his body ?"

"It's _my_ body, do you understand ? _mine_, and not _his_ !"

"That's not true. Since I was born, it was his, then it can't be yours. So that means you're my dad, but you don't remember this, that's all."

"I'm not your dad, I can't be your dad, I _hate_ kids !"

"You hating kids doesn't mean you can't have one !"

Suikotsu didn't know what answer this time. Well, what the brat said indeed was true however he didn't want to approve it. That would mean he acknowledged him as his son and that was out of the question. But there was another thing which disturbed him. Was not this brat supposed to be stupid ? He seemed to not understand the concept of two personalities in the same body, however he came with conclusions that were strange from a five years old boy. Moreover he spoke well for a little kid.

Shoutaro stared at him with a furious look on his face. It was quite comical to see him like that, a little kid with such a serious face… Suikotsu grinned.

"What ?" Shoutaro asked curtly.

"You're making me laugh, brat."

"Don't laugh at me ! you jerk…"

"How come a little brat like you talk this way ?"

"I'm always with older kids. They always talk like that. Why, is it bad ?"

"No, it's quite funny. It seems you're more interesting than I thought you could be."

"It's a compliment, isn't it ?"

Suikotsu nodded, a little absent-minding. He couldn't talk, shocked at his words himself. Yeah, he was complimenting the brat. That was very surprising for him as well. Praising brats was not his favourite activity. Killing them, frightening them, yeah, but praising them no. And the one in front of him was not anybody but the idealistic doctor's son. Well, maybe the wound at his head was more serious as he first thought.

"Hey, dad…"

Suikotsu sighed.

"I told you…"

"Not to call you dad, I know. But I still don't know how to call you."

The mercenary stayed silent for a second.

"Just call me by my name."

"Okay." He now seemed a little embarrassed. "But what's your name…?"

Suikotsu sniggered.

"Suikotsu. My name is Suikotsu."

"Mum doesn't call you by this name."

"No, she doesn't. She calls me by my former name, Sakashi. But don't even try to call me like this ! it's Suikotsu and nothing else."

"Okay !"

The kid stood up and waved to the man before leaving the room. Suikotsu couldn't help but grinned. Well, this brat was not only interesting but he was funny too.

Suddenly Shoutaro reappeared at the door, half smiling.

"You said that Sakashi is your former name…"

"Yeah, so what ?"

"That was my dad's name too."

"So what ?" Suikotsu repeated, annoyed by the kid's smile.

"You not only share the same body as my dad, but you have the same name too…"

"What are you trying to say ?"

"That means I'm right, you're my dad too !"

"I told you..!"

"See you later, dad number two !"

"Why you…!"

He didn't have the time to reply than Shoutaro was already gone. The mercenary took back what he just said. The brat was _really_ annoying ! And why did he get the feeling that the kid had made fun of him all along ?


	3. Part III

_Hello ! sorry for the delay, but I have so much works... I have said that this story will be in four parts, but I've decided it will have more chapters. I hope you will still like it. _

_**Part III :**_

_**Like father like son**_

Two days had passed since Suikotsu had awaken for the second time. He hadn't talked to Shoutaro a lot since then, Asako preventing the child to go to his room. The mercenary didn't know why but he felt a little angry at the woman for that. Maybe because he was really bored since he could barely move and then go outside. But now, he felt a lot better and he joined the woman and the kid at the main room where they were eating.

"Mornin', dad number two !"

"Don't call me like that, brat."

"Why are you up ? I don't think you are well enough, go back to your room." Asako said.

"Stop ordering me around. What do you have for breakfast ?"

"Rice. I hope you didn't expect something else. We are not wealthy after all."

Asako stood up and served him a bowl of rice. Shoutaro looked at the mercenary, an half smile on his face. Suikotsu tried to ignore him, however the kid's stare was disturbing him and he glanced at him several times, hoping that the brat will stop looking at him like that. A few minutes later, the man suddenly put down his chopsticks.

"Why do you keep staring at me ?"

"You don't like it ?"

"Do I seem to like it to you ?"

"No, you don't."

"Then stop staring at me or I'll kill you !"

"Try it."

"Shoutaro, please, don't annoy him."

"Yeah, brat, stop annoying me, or you'll regret it."

"And you, stop threatening him."

"Why ? are you scared that I could really do something to him ? Or do you think that you can prevent me from doing such a thing ?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that you are wasting your time. Shoutaro is kind of immune to threats. He doesn't care at all…"

"Hellooo ? anyone home ?" a voice outside called.

"It's Katsuki !" shouted Shoutaro as he stood up.

He ran out of the room, leaving his mother alone with the mercenary. Asako began gather the bowls to wash them.

"What do you mean 'he's kind of immune to threats' ?" Suikotsu asked her in a low voice.

She deeply sighed before answering.

"You must have noticed it. Shoutaro is very clever, much clever than children of his age. Then he has not so many friends. Shoutaro always says what he thinks, even if it's not something very pleasant to hear. He sees everything… No one can keep something to him. That's why most of the time he is alone."

"He told me that he always hangs out with older brats."

"Yes, he does. It does not bother them so much to hang out with Shoutaro, because they find him quite interesting." _So am I,_ thought Suikotsu, however he would never admit it.

"But they don't want him always around them. His cleverness must afraid them and I suppose they have some secrets from their parents."

"And what about threats ?"

"Well, that's how they keep their distance with Shoutaro. They threaten him to keep him away from them and to prevent him in putting his nose on their business. However, if Shoutaro obeys them, it's just because he doesn't want to bring me any problems."

Then she left the room. Suikotsu was rather surprised. He had thought that Shoutaro seemed more clever than other kids, but he didn't think so much about it. And he had to admit it, he was quite proud of him, even if he didn't consider himself as his father. He was relieved to know that the brat was not so naive, stupid and idealistic as his real father.

"Where's mum ?" a voice asked him.

Suikotsu glanced to the kid.

"Dun no. Who was he ?"

"Katsuki. He's a farmer's son, he always gives us some eggs." As Shoutaro said that, he showed the basket, even if the mercenary couldn't see what was in there. The boy put down the basket and turned to the man.

"Do you want to go outside, dad number two ?"

"I already told you to stop calling me like that. But yeah, I want to go outside."

"Then, you can come with me. I'm going to see grandma Utsumi."

"Who's that ?"

"She's the elder of the village. She's told to have powers," he added as if he was confiding something important to the mercenary.

The man chuckled then stoop up. Stretching his legs a bit might be a good idea. He needed some action, but he knew he had to content himself with this walk around the village. Anyway it would be much better than staying here, doing nothing.

Well, that was he first thought. But after a few minutes, he already regretted accepting this walk… Geez, the brat talked way too much ! Like the man cared about who was the neighbours, what were the last gossip, or what people liked or disliked about Asako and his damn son ! If only he had his special gloves to shut him up forever…

"… and they always think they're better than anyone else in the village because…"

"I can't stand it anymore ! Would you just shut up ?" the mercenary yelled.

"Why ?"

"Because I'm fed up with your claptrap !"

"Well, it's just because if I don't talk, you don't either, and it's boring…"

"Don't make me shut you up myself…"

Shoutaro frowned but obeyed. Suikotsu softly sighed, relieved, while everyone who had heard them looked at the man with fear. They could sense the killing aura around him which made them deeply afraid of him.

Suikotsu and the kid finally arrived to a house aside the village where an old woman was making a fire. She smiled as she recognized Shoutaro.

"Good morning, Shou-chan."

"Good morning, grandma Utsumi !" the kid shouted, waving his hand.

He ran next to her.

"I want to introduce you to someone, grandma Utsumi. He's Suikotsu, he's my dad, but not really 'cause they're two in the body, and…"

"Calm down, Shou-chan. My, you sure are energetic… Too much energetic for an old woman like me."

She looked straight to the man who accompanied the boy. Suikotsu suddenly didn't feel comfortable because of the old woman's gaze, as if she could know everything about him just by staring at him.

"You are an interesting person", she said. "Not someone we really want to know or meet, but at least you seem to be able to restrain yourself."

Suikotsu wided his eyes. What the hell was she talking about ? What he felt back then was really true ? No, it could not be possible. Maybe she just knew him or had heard of him ?

"You said he was your dad ?" Utsumi asked Shoutaro.

"Yes, he is !" he answered. "Well, actually, it's just my dad's body," he corrected himself before the mercenary did it.

"I see."

_What do you see, old hag ?_ Suikotsu thought. Odd enough, she didn't seem to find all of this conversation strange.

"Grandma Utsumi, I told him that you have powers. Can you show him some of them ?"

"I guess you have something on your mind, haven't you ?"

Shoutaro nodded silently and Suikotsu noticed how serious he had become. So, the brat didn't lead him to the old hag for nothing. But for what exactly ?

"What do you expect me to do, Shou-chan ?" _Yeah, brat, why did you want me to meet this old hag ?_

"Maybe you can separate their minds and put one in another body…" he whispered.

Suikotsu stared at him while they all stayed silent. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. So, since the breakfast, the brat had thought of a way to separate him to his dad's body ? Hell no, it was _his_ body !

"What do you think you're asking, brat ?" he said. "It's my body, there's no way I'm leaving it !"

"You just can have another one !"

"And why me ? Why not your dad ?"

"I don't want a dad who doesn't look like my dad !"

"I don't give a fucking care about that ! I don't want another face, this one pleases me so well, and I'm used to it anyway !"

"You can be used to another one ! It's not a big problem !"

"Well, as a matter of fact, it _is _a big problem for me !"

"You can have a stronger body !"

"I _don't _want a stronger body ! This one is strong enough !"

"It's not, it's just a doctor's body !"

"Hell no, it's _not_ just a doctor's body !"

"Yes, it is !"

"No, it's not !"

"Yes, it is !"

"I said… Damn you, brat, you're really annoying, you know that ?"

Suddenly Utsumi burst out laughing, interrupting her two guests. Suikotsu frowned. He didn't like being laughed at even if he admitted that he was acting like a kid and making a fool of himself. Shoutaro stared at the old woman, grinning. Well, at least one of them didn't feel embarrassed…

Utsumi calmed down and looked at them.

"My, it has been a long time since I laughed like that… You really are entertaining, you two."

"Well, I'm happy to see that we have enlightened your day, old hag," Suikotsu snapped.

"You don't need to be so mean, dad number two."

"Shut up, brat."

Utsumi sniggered.

"So, grandma Utsumi, can you separate their minds ? I want my dad, this one is a jerk."

"Hey, do you really want to die so badly ?"

"I won't die until I see my real dad."

"Too bad then, because I won't let him take control over the body one more time."

"Grandma Utsumi, can you do it ? Please ?"

"I'm sorry, Shou-chan, but I can't do something like that. However, as I can see, even if Suikotsu says he is not your real dad, he can't deny the fact that you two are alike."

"What the hell are you saying, old hag ?"

"You have to excuse myself, I need to get some sleep. My head aches badly since this morning. See you soon, Shou-chan."

"See you, grandma Utsumi."

"You didn't answer me, old… hey, let me go !" Suikotsu yelled as Shoutaro grabbed him.

"We have to go, dad number two."

"Stop calling me like that ! you are fucking stubborn !"

Utsumi smiled.

"Like father, like son," she whispered while looking at them leaving the place.


	4. Part IV

_**Part IV :**_

_**Great, now**__** I'm the brat's babysitter**_

Suikotsu really hoped that his comrades would find him very soon. The kid was seriously getting on his nerves. He didn't only refuse to listen to the mercenary, but he also was being arrogant with him. Moreover, the mother was being more and more familiar and he really hated it. She even asked him to do some chores ! Did they not know who they were speaking to ?

"Dad number Two !"

Suikotsu deeply sighed. It was impossible for him to have some space in this house. He had hoped that being in his bedroom would make the brat understand that he wanted to be alone, but unfortunately the kid didn't care about what he thought.

"Guess what, dad number two !" Shoutaro shouted while jumping on the man.

"I don't want to play guess games. And get off of me !"

"Mum is going to the neighbouring village today. And she told me that she will bring me new clothes !"

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad for you. Now, get down… Wait a minute. What did you just say ?"

"I will have new clothes !"

"Not that. The other part."

"Mum's going to the neighbouring village…"

Suikotsu didn't wait for the kid to finish his sentence. He get up and rushed out of the room, searching for Asako. He found her outside. She was ready to leave and looked at the man with apparent irritation as if she already knew why he was there.

"Where do you think you're going ?"

"Shou-chan didn't tell you ?"

"He did. Why don't you take him with you ?"

"I can't. He is too young and the village is too far."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Out of the question. I need someone to watch over Shou-chan."

"And why does it have to be me ? And don't say because I'm his father, you know it's not true."

"Well, it is, in some way, but it isn't the reason. Normally, I leave him with Katsuki-kun, but his mother is sick right now and he is taking care of her."

"Good, since she can't get up, he has plenty of time to take care of your brat."

"He can't. Stop being this selfish. I am not asking too much."

"You are."

"Please, it's not like Shou-chan is a difficult child."

"Difficult, no, but annoying, yeah."

"You don't have a choice anyway. If you want to have something to eat tomorrow, you have to watch over Shou-chan for me during my absence."

"Don't complain then if you find him dead when you return."

Asako rolled her eyes and left. Suikotsu sighed and sat down. _Great, now I'm the brat's babysitter,_ he thought.

"Has mum left ?"

"Yeah, she has. Listen carefully, brat, here are the rules. Don't speak to me. Don't even talk at all. I don't want to hear any word coming from your mouth. Stay still somewhere else than the place I am until your mother's return."

"Then… What will I do ?"

"Nothing."

Shoutaro sighed and went inside, leaving the mercenary alone.

Suikotsu smiled. The kid actually obeyed him. And after twenty minutes, the mercenary was still left in peace. It felt so great, since he wasn't able to have some time for him since he was there.

Ten more minutes later, Suikotsu hadn't heard any sound from the brat yet.

Ten minutes later again, there was still no sound from him. It wasn't like the kid to be this silent. Suikotsu get up and called him, but received no response. He came in and started to search for Shoutaro everywhere in the house only to discover that he had left.

"Stupid brat ! Does he think I like playing hide-and-seek ?"

Suikotsu swore again and sat down. If the kid wanted to play, he just had to play alone. The mercenary didn't want to waste his time searching for a brat who didn't even know how to keep still for a day.

Fifteen minutes went by. Suikotsu was not as serene as he was before. Where was the kid ? He couldn't be so far. The mercenary didn't want to admit that he was starting to worry. Moreover, he knew that the mother would not appreciate to discover her son's disappearance. Suikotsu sighed and decided to go to search for Shoutaro. That was not an easy thing to do. The only time Suikotsu was out there, he was with Shoutaro and he didn't pay attention about the surrounding. Now he feared that he could easily be lost. Fortunately, after what it seemed an eternity to him, he recognized Utsumi's house and he run towards it. He didn't knock at the door but entered right away.

"Old hag !" He shouted. "You're here ? Answer me !"

Utsumi arrived, not even a bit surprised by her guest. On the contrary, she was… smiling.

"Good afternoon, young man. Do you want something ?"

"Where is he ?"

"Who ?"

"You perfectly know who I'm talking about ! The brat !"

She shrugged, still smiling. Suikotsu really wanted to kill her. He clenched his fists.

"I advise you to tell me where he is, or else…"

"Don't hurt grandma Utsumi !"

Shoutaro rushed and kicked the mercenary's left leg. Suikotsu swore and caught the brat by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing ?"

"Let grandma Utsumi alone !"

"And what if I don't ?"

"I will not let you hurt her !"

"Really ? I'm eager to see that."

"My, my, you two are so noisy. Will you just shut up already ?"

Suikotsu and Shoutaro looked at the old woman with incredulity. They then looked at each other and the mercenary let the kid go.

"Grandma Utsumi…?"

"Do you two not know that you have to respect your elder ? Really… I am sick and tired of hearing your shouting ! My head feels heavy and you don't seem to even care ! An old woman's ears are sensitive, even if she is deaf !"

She sat down, still complaining about the youth's disrespectful behaviour. Without saying a work, Suikotsu and Shoutaro left. They silently took the way home, still wondering what happened back there.

"I've never seen grandma Utsumi like this…" Shoutaro murmured.

"I bet you haven't…"

They stayed silent during ten more minutes, then Suikotsu remembered how all of this had begun.

"You stupid brat… Why did you leave ?"

"I was bored…"

"I told you to stay still where you were."

"But I did that ! I stay still at grandma Utsumi's…"

"You were supposed to stay at home !"

"You didn't specify…"

"You…"

The man tried to restrain himself. Killing the brat was definitely not a good idea. _Wait a minute ! Why is it not a good idea ?_

While Suikotsu was struggling himself with this question, Shoutaro's stomach grunted.

"Dad number two… I'm hungry."

"Great… That's all we needed !"

"What ? You don't know how to cook ?"

"Because you know ? Don't make me laugh."

"So you don't know how to cook."

"Shut up ! I never said that !"

"Whatever…"

Suikotsu sighed but didn't insist. He knew it would be useless to talk back.

The meal was made up of the rice from this morning and bread. Shoutaro pulled a face.

"Don't complain."

"I said nothing…"

During the afternoon, Suikotsu accepted to give the brat permission to talk in his presence. It was a wrong idea, but he comforted himself by thinking that the day was soon finished and the mother back.

When the night was coming, Suikotsu realised that he hadn't heard from Shoutaro since ten minutes. He searched for him and found him lying on the floor, deep in sleep. The mercenary sighed, relieved, but soon another question came to his mind : what to do with him now ? He could guess that Asako would not appreciate to find her child lying like this in the main room. But on the other hand, why the mercenary would care ?

So Suikotsu went to his bedroom. He closed his eyes, however as he kept thinking about the kid next door, he couldn't get to sleep. He swore and turned on the other side. But fifteen minutes later, he was still perfectly awake.

Suikotsu got up and took a blanket, then went to the main room. He silently looked at Shoutaro, unable to move. The kid was smiling in his sleep. The scene was kind of… disturbing for the mercenary. He kneeled, touched Shoutaro's forehead and shivered by the coldness of his skin. He then covered him with the blanket and stayed at his side, thoughtful.

Five minutes later, he sighed.

"I'm an idiot… I really am an idiot." He stood up, and froze when he saw the kid opening his eyes.

"Thank you, dad…"

Then he closed his eyes again and Suikotsu smiled. The kid was talking during his sleep. Funny. _But he did call me dad again… That annoying brat. _Suikotsu went back to his bedroom and instantly fell asleep.


	5. Part V

_End of my fiction... Don't know why I haven't posted it sooner... Well, anyway, I hope you liked it. It was interesting to write, and I'm going to miss Shoutarou ! :-)_

_**Part V **__**:**_

_**Want **__**be my uncles ?**_

The Shichinintai were all exhausted. They were searching for their brother-in-arm for nine days and they had not found him yet. As Renkotsu said before, Suikotsu may have become the good doctor, but in every village they went, nobody knew him.

"Maybe he's dead", Jakotsu said before sighing.

"I don't think he's dead, otherwise we would have heard of his death since he's one of us," Renkotsu replied.

"Well, he is nowhere to be found, so I don't know where he could be instead of hell."

"We didn't search in every village around the one where he had disappeared," Mukotsu muttered.

"There is no many villages left around this one."

"Jakotsu, stop being so pessimistic," Bankotsu snapped. "We will find him."

"But when ?"

"I don't know ! Don't ask me !"

"Look !" yelled Ginkotsu. "Another village right here !"

They stopped. As the tall man said, there was a village just in front of them.

"Hope it's the good one," Bankotsu mumbled.

Somewhere else in the village, a man was drinking sake while a little boy was playing with a dog and his mother washing their clothes.

Suikotsu closed his eyes. All his wounds were almost healed now, he was ready to leave. But something kept him here. At first, he thought that it was the doctor's personality who didn't want to leave his wife and son, but now he admitted that he actually was the one who wanted to stay a little while longer. He looked at Shoutaro. The brat was trying to learn the dog some turns and he seemed to have issues with it as the animal was only interested by the piece of cakes he hold.

The dog suddenly left, then Shoutaro went and sat beside Suikotsu, sighing deeply.

"You will see this dog again," Asako said. "Don't be too sad, Shou-chan."

"Yeah, I know… Say, dad number two, do you have a dog ?"

"Kind of," the man answered, Jakotsu crossing his mind. Well, he _was_ like a dog, yapping all day and following faithfully Bankotsu like a dog could do.

"Really ? How is he ?"

"… Special."

Shoutaro was not satisfied with the man's answer, however he didn't ask anymore. He knew very well that the mercenary won't say anything else.

Meanwhile Suikotsu was struggling with himself. _How can I describe Jakotsu ?_ The brat surely won't understand the concept of a man who disliked women but loved men… No need to talk about a man who dressed like a woman. Well, actually the kid may be clever enough to understand, but the mercenary really didn't know how to describe Jakotsu to a child.

"My, my, what do we have here ?"

Suikotsu jumped. This voice… He looked at the man who spoke and smiled. In front of them were standing the six other members of the Shichinintai.

Asako gasped. She could easily guess who were this men and she turned to Shoutaro in order to tell him to go inside.

"Are we not supposed to say hello at first, when we meet people ?"

She couldn't say a word. She was too shocked for that. She just stared at her son wide-eyed.

"Brat, they're my friends, don't talk to them like that." Suikotsu said.

"Yeah, brat, don't talk to us like that," Jakotsu added.

Shoutaro stared to the feminine man.

"You're… a… woman..?" he asked after much hesitation.

Jakotsu's face became red.

"What ? What are you saying ? Don't mistake me for a woman ! How can you not see the difference ?"

"Well, you're dressing like a woman and you have make-up like a woman too. It's your fault if you are mistaken for a woman !" Shoutaro snapped.

"Shoutaro !" Asako yelled. "That's enough !"

Bankotsu burst out laughing and Jakotsu looked at him, indignant.

"Big brother ! Don't laugh !"

"Hey, Suikotsu, who's the brat ?" the young leader asked, ignoring his friend.

"Well, he is…"

Suikotsu stopped. He couldn't say that he was his son, because it was not really true. However, it was weird to say that he was the other guy's son.

"He's my dad number two", answered Shoutaro for him.

Bankotsu suddenly stopped laughing.

"He's… What ?"

"Well, I guess you had great fun while we were searching for you, Suikotsu" Renkotsu said.

"Suikotsu, how can you…? With this woman…?" Jakotsu grimaced.

"It's nothing like…" Asako started.

"Brat, you said he was your dad number two", Bankotsu cut her short, "but who is your dad number one ?"

"Him. He's here" Shoutaro answered, pointing to Suikotsu.

The Shichinintai looked at their brother-in-arms, really confused, except Renkotsu who had understood what was the meaning of this.

"I see. He's the good doctor's son, isn't he ?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I understand now !" Jakotsu said happily, clapping his hands.

"Congratulations…" Renkotsu muttered.

"Did you just say something ?"

"Nope."

"That must have been a big surprise for you", Mukotsu said to Suikotsu. "Did you know that he had a kid ?"

"No, I didn't."

"This woman is his wife, then." Kyoukotsu guessed.

"Yeah, she is."

"Lucky you !" Bankotsu joked while he sat beside him and slapped him on the back. "She's good looking."

"We didn't do anything", Asako retorted.

"How disappointing, Suikotsu", Mukotsu whispered. He was staring at her with a perverted smile that made Asako feel sick.

"Hey, brat, what's your name ?" Bankotsu asked.

"Shoutaro."

"Good name. And how old are you ?"

"Five, almost six. And who are you ?"

"We're the Shichinintai", the leader answered proudly.

"I was asking for your names."

Bankotsu gaped.

"Well, he has guts", Renkotsu said.

"Yeah, that's a problem", Suikotsu replied. "Sometimes, I just wish he has not so much guts. It seems that there is nothing he is afraid of."

"He could make a good mercenary then."

"I'd rather not", Asako muttered.

"I'm Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai. Here are Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu."

"Then her name is Jakotsu."

"It's not _her_ !" Jakotsu shouted.

"Prove it."

"Shou-chan, stop teasing her… him ! I mean him. Stop teasing him." Asako corrected herself. The effeminate mercenary gave her a nasty look.

"Shou-chan, you better not tease Jakotsu", Bankotsu advised him. "He's rather impulsive."

"Meaning ?"

"Meaning I can kill you right now if you call me woman one more time !"

"Calm down, Jakotsu", Suikotsu ordered. "Threats don't work on him."

"Speaking with full knowledge of the facts ?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

The bald man sniggered.

"I kind of like him," Ginkotsu said.

"Yeah, me too !" Kyoukotsu approved. "He's interesting."

"I don't think so…"

"Come on, Jakotsu, you don't like him just because he teased you."

"Oh yeah, after all, he didn't tease _you_, big brother!"

"Don't bear a grudge", Renkotsu said with an irritated voice.

"It's _too_ easy for you to speak !"

"We all have already approved of him as Suikotsu's child", replied Mukotsu.

"He's not mine."

"Well, kind of."

"…"

Asako watched the men trying to convince the effeminate mercenary to approve of her son. She was relieved at the events' turn. She was afraid that they wanted to kill them. Suikotsu seemed to appreciate Shoutaro, but she couldn't bring her to trust him.

After Jakotsu's approval, they asked many questions to Shoutaro, about his dad, his life, his friends… Asako was surprised to see that for the Shichinintai, friendship was very important, especially for Bankotsu and Jakotsu who seemed to be very closed.

One hour and a half later, Shoutaro was on Bankotsu's knees and they were all playing guess games while Asako was making dinner inside.

"I win again !" shouted the kid happily.

"Shou-chan is too clever," Jakotsu muttered. "I didn't win even once."

"That's because you're too stupid," Renkotsu said.

"What did you just say ?"

Bankotsu suddenly clapped his hands.

"I think it's time for us to go, guys."

Shoutaro's eyes widened.

"What ? Already ?"

"Sorry, Shou-chan, but we can't stay here forever."

"But…" He lowered his eyes. He already knew that whatever he could say, they will leave even so. "Then, can I ask you something before you left… ?"

"Go on."

"…want to be my uncles…?"

"What ? Speak louder, we can't hear you," Kyoukotsu ordered him.

"Do you want to be my uncles ?" he yelled, raising his head.

The mercenaries looked at each other, surprised by the question. Bankotsu smiled.

"You don't need to ask, brat. We're already your uncles. After all, you're Suikotsu's son."

"Not mine."

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"Shut up, brat."

The mercenaries sniggered.

"Mum !" Shoutaro shouted.

"What is it, Shou-chan ?" the woman asked from inside.

"I have plenty uncles and one aunty, now ! It's really nice, isn't it ?"

"Well… Yeah, if you say so…"

"I didn't know you will be this happy, Shou… Wait a minute ! Who is your aunty ?"

"I think you already know the answer, Jakotsu," said Mukotsu, grinning.

"I don't want to be called aunty !"

"I can't call you uncle, it'll be weird !" replied Shoutaro.

"I don't care ! Just get used to it !"

"Jakotsu, you're wasting your time. I didn't want to be called dad number two either, but see, I didn't succeed to prevent him from calling me like that."

The effeminate mercenary started sulking.

"So… You are leaving." a soft voice said behind them.

They all turned. Asako was standing in front of them, apparently relieved, even if she was trying to hide this.

"Yeah," answered Suikotsu. "You will sleep in peace, now."

"Thanks, but I don't think I can sleep in peace with Shou-chan around through…"

"Well, Shou-chan," Bankotsu said, "we have to go. Take care of your mother."

"I will."

"Grow up well, Shoutaro."

"I'll try, uncle Renkotsu."

"I will miss you, Shou-chan…"

"I will miss you too, aunty," the kid replied with a small smile.

"… Maybe not, after all."

Then Shoutaro turned to Suikotsu. They silently looked at each other at first, then the kid suddenly hugged the man whose eyes widened, surprised by the brat's move.

"Goodbye, dad number two," the little boy whispered. "Take care of my dad's body, okay ?"

"O… okay. I'll try…"

Shoutaro freed the man and stepped back to go beside his mother. The mercenaries waved their hands and left.

When they were outside the village, Suikotsu glanced back. He knew that he will miss the brat, as well as his mother even if she wasn't very warm to him. However, it was better for them too that he will never come back again… After all, he was one of the Shichinintai. Being a father was not something for him.

"Suikotsu, we'll leave you behind if you don't hurry !" Bankotsu shouted.

Suikotsu sighed. This boring yet peacefully days were finished. Really finished…


End file.
